


Calamity

by essencede



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Doomsday, F/F, Gen, Pining, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: The apocalypse has started. Adora and Catra pack their things and prepare for the worst.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Calamity

Catra looks around their room; a small area with the paint on the walls chipping. They each have a nightstand, both have pictures. Adora’s has an alarm clock, while Catra’s is more bare. A finished cup of water sits on hers. 

Catra’s packed bag sits on the floor. Adora’s been finished and for the most part, Catra is too. She just needs some extra time to herself. 

She grabs her sketchbooks and takes one last look. She packed one in her backpack, but she can’t fit the others. She loves these creations—her creations—but there’s no use for them. Not anymore.

She flips through them, enjoying her last moments of normalcy. Her early drawings of still life. Vases, fruit, plants, you name it. She watches herself get better with each page flip. They become more complicated, the objects increase and there’s shading. She smiles softly, her fang peaking out. There’s images of Adora. She watches Adora age, freckles appear in drawings from the summer, and they disappear. Her hair length changes. She gains proper bangs and then her little hair poof grows and become what it’s been for years. Her features sharpen and the pictures become more and more realistic, more and more Adora, the woman Catra has come to love. 

Catra clutches the sketchbook to her chest solemnly. She’ll miss these drawings, these memories, her outlet. She sighs. She’ll just have to make more and make do with the situation. 

She glances to her nightstand and sees a small photo of her and Adora, ten years old, hugging each other after their last soccer game of the season. It’s small enough, she can take it, Catra reasons. She shoves it in her backpack before zipping it up. She sighs once again, her eyes staring at the sketchbooks before she walks out of their shared bedroom.

***

“Seriously, Adora? Pudding?" Catra shakes her head. "I said pack the essentials."

"It's food," she argues, raising her pointer finger in protest. "And you packed a sketchbook."

"That's sentimental. And I ripped out half the fucked up pages for the sake of space. You're packing pudding, dumbass." 

"Fine, I'm packing the fruit cups instead. But we're leaving a bit later then, and we're gonna finish the pudding. Who knows when we'll have dessert next?" Adora agrees, pulling the tiny containers out of her backpack. 

"Fine with me, but we gotta go soon." Catra motions to the TV, images of dead people running around. 

The blonde doesn't look, she just nods. She saw a reporter get attacked on live TV just an hour ago. The fact that some of these can run is terrifying. Adora holds back a chill, chewing on her lip instead. 

Schools closed a couple days ago in preparation and many stopped going to work, but many were living as if things were normal. It seems like the world is really ending now through. There’s no denying it anymore. 

They live away from the main city of Bright Moon, but it's not too far away. They're saying herds are starting to form and Adora and Catra are not about to be caught up in that.

And they're not about to spend their time in an apocalypse trapped with their foster mother, Shadow Weaver. She works in the city of Mystacor, about two hours away, and with all this happening, they doubt she'll make it back. Good riddance. They're not taking the chance though, knowing her she'll find a way to haunt them. 

Catra rubs the faded scars on her arm, huffing out a sigh. She takes her pocket knife out of her pocket, just making sure she has something. She's not letting those things get to her or Adora. 

Adora probably would be fine. Catra glances to her weapon of choice, a baseball bat, propped up against the wooden kitchen table. Adora's weapon is probably more useful and could ger the enemy at more more of a distance, but there is no way in hell Catra will not arm herself. Even if it's just a pocket knife, she can fight. Plus, her claws and her agility, being a hybrid and all. 

"C'mon, hurry and help me finish these," the nineteen-year old says, sitting at their kitchen table for the last time. "It'll be our last normal meal."

Catra chuckles, a squeaky sound that makes Adora swoon. Her lips curve and she lets out her own laugh at the delightful noise. 

"What a good one. Pudding." Catra rolls her eyes but gives Adora a smile. 

"I know," Adora agrees, giving Catra a thumbs up. 

They tap their pudding cups together before opening up the containers and digging in. 

"I thought we would be getting any from Shadow Weaver because of college, not because of the world ending," Catra comments before taking another bite.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Adora mutters, doing her best to cope with the terrifying situation. 

The brunette bursts out laughing at the statement, her tail swaying back and forth cheerfully. 

"Yeah, I guess. Damn, I didn't know you could be funny, Adora." 

The blonde scoffs. 

There's six containers of pudding, they each have two, and Adora has an extra. Catra then lets her pack some plastic cutlery and the last pudding, though she knows it won't last. In the end though, it's just one. It doesn't take up much space and it makes Adora happy, so she lets it slide. 

They do one last sweep of the house, grabbing the last of their essentials. The house has always been eery but in times like this, the outside world is more scary. Without Shadow Weaver, the two don't really want to leave. There's no threat. Technically, the threats are outside, including Shadow Weaver, wherever she is now.

They give each other a glance and a hug. This is the end. They're saying goodbye to their childhood home. Their childhood (even though they're both legal adults at this point). All normalcy. 

Etheria as they know it is gone. 

"Hey, Catra?" Adora whispers, her voice cracking as she grips the front door's doorknob. 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." Catra's eyes widen. "I don't know what's gonna happen out there, but just know that."

"I-I do...I do. I love you too," Catra replies, hard eyes softening. She leans into Adora's side, gripping her jacket’s sleeve. She breathes in her soothing scent and lets herself purr. She feels Adora loosen up at the sweet sound. 

They're going to be okay. They're going to be okay. They have to be. As long as they have each other, it’ll be okay. 

Catra gulps, clearing her throat and pulling away. "Okay. We have to go."


End file.
